Talk:Type 0 Fighter Model 63 (Fighter-bomber)/@comment-28397969-20170406043626/@comment-110.54.171.25-20170828025607
Fighter-bombers are very useful. I agree with @Dethyl, there are maps which you want to get atleast an AS and at the same time you want your carriers not just to be a reppu mule but also attacks enemies. The same for Dethyl I also plan which ships to use, which equipments they will use and I am always have a limited buckets and RSCs everytime I start the event. And YES it is an idiot who starts the event with 30-50 buckets, 25k-30k RSCs that is why I don't go all hard mode because of resource but it also let's you think and plan good so you will not waste time getting salted too many times. To the point that planning, aiming on reward equipmants than new waifus helps a lot even to the point that I have surpassed my boyfriend despite he started to play first and he was the one invited me to play for more than a 2 months(I think can't recall time). I always asks help from him and at the same time I planned despite having 2-3 ships losses, afraid not being able to finish maps especially events. I was even asked my boyfriend what carrier I want and I said "Unryuu"(that was the time when Unryuu was only present in her class in KC) and he said "ummmm, well, it is kinda hard to get because you could only get her in map 6-3." and I was like sad that time thinking I will not be able to get her. But now, I always plan even in a short time even during work I even go and check at this site, multi-tasking so that my boss will not catch me X'D , and my plans always go 1st prio equipments(with series of question, are they worth it, do I need it in my current status, is it attainable) 2nd prio finish the map (If for example the map I will start E1 but gonna check E2 if the equipment I want/need is on hard I will have no choice to start E1 on Medium regardless of the rewards it has), 3rd prio to new waifus(lowest priority is DDs X'D ) and the only thing I save RSCs are the real life ones, Money X'D . So that every event I will go and expand my slot so that I can also be able to get new waifus as well. Now I even pilot my boyfriend's account at the same time my account but mine is 1st prio of course. I always do all easy modo to my boyfie's account and it gives me a lot more salt on his account than mine due to lack of equipments and limited ship slot sacrificing his waifus a lot just to aim new ones that are 1) Are they carriers 2)Based on the History. That is how he measures the worth of getting waifus. Anyhow back to the main topic. 'This plane is worth it and I wishing for more fighter-bomber plane will come that are really good ones instead of using the regular ones that you get from developing one. The one who says fighter-bombers are shit/garbage, think again as I have encountered using it in pvp and they are like you will say "What the F" when you check via KC3 tool that they have equipped and will say like " the F!" and learned that they are worth it. Plus I learned during event even the rest of the slots are fighter plane when they attack during shelling phase they can still damage real good and it is better when all are still able to do damage than 1 is not being able to attack. Because aiming and hoping to destroy or disable the abyssals that are able to torpedo salvo, your waifus will be able to secure higher chances of killing the boss if the boss survives the day especially hoping more to kill the boss it it got only light to none damage from the day X'D '